


Last one standing

by ghostdwarf



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer Whump, F/M, Hurt, Leverage OT3, M/M, Multi, Protective Alec Hardison, Protective Eliot Spencer, Protective Parker (Leverage), im not great at writing, original bad dude who don't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdwarf/pseuds/ghostdwarf
Summary: Based on @residentofthedisc on tumblr's postYou know that trope where someone’s injured and lying on the floor unable to move and their friend/lover/family member is standing over them battered and bloodied like, you will not touch them. You’ll have to go through me?That. That is a good™️ trope.also posted on my tumblr
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Last one standing

**Author's Note:**

> I did this when i was about to got to sleep so any plot holes just sshhhh

Parker & Hardison knew Eliot would still keep going. No matter how beaten and broke he was, he would keep moving until the last threat was down. Even if it killed him. And this would...

Twenty three out of twenty four were down, twenty three highly trained ex-military guys down. They don’t call him the world’s greatest hitter for nothing but everyone has their limits. Parker knew he wouldn’t come back from reaching his so she did what any mastermind does, throw the plan away and make it up as she goes a long. While Nate may have plans A-Z, even he didn’t plan for everything and just labelled the new as the old, she only needed to L. She also didn’t expect them to be attract on their date-which-they-dont-call-a-date-cause-they-havent-talked-to-eliot-yet. She will definitely not let that happen ever again. 

By the time the last one is standing, Eliot is swaying and bloodied. More of it theirs’ then his but too much his then any of them like. Parker knew one fact, one fact Eliot would win but they would lose Eliot. She was not gonna let that happen. Neither was Hardison.

From years of working together they both knew what that had to do and what they would do. She ran in between Eliot and the last attacker while he ran to his side and tried to gently lead him to the ground. When Eliot saw them (two blurs of blonde and brown) he struggled to get in front of them. Only to stop when he heard, “we’ve got this, man,” and something in the way he said it made him know they were safe and just maybe he will be too.

To hear a thud behind her scared her but she kept her eye forward and fierce. Relived when hearing Hardison’s sigh allowing her to fully concentrate on the pers- the threat in front of her.

“I’m not after you or your boyfriend, blondie. I’m after him”

“You want him. You’re gonna have to go through us!”

“Very we--”

While it was not as fun as doing it herself, she smiled as Hardison tasered him to the ground. Later she would smile as Hardison destroyed each and every one of the twenty four lives that went after theirs. But now she has someone to take care of and a date-date to plan. She’s not leaving it ‘til tomorrow. Hardison agrees.


End file.
